1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture module and an image capture apparatus including light emitting sections to input a shape of an object on a three dimensional space.
2. Discussion of the Background
Although a mouse is usually used as an input device of a computer, the mouse is a two-dimensional pointing device for moving a cursor, for selecting a menu and the like. The mouse operates on two-dimensional information so that it is difficult to make a selection on an object having a depth such as an object within a three-dimensional space. It has been also difficult to add mouse driven natural motion to characters in creating animation.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present inventors have invented a device that allows a shape of an object, motion, distance information and the like to be inputted in non-contact mode of operation. This device obtains an image of reflected light by operating in synchronism with light emitting sections an image capture sensor having two capacitors in a photo-receiving cell that corresponds to one pixel. Electric charge generated by a photoelectric converting section of the photo-receiving cell by receiving the light is accumulated selectively in either one of the two capacitors. Then, electric charge generated by receiving light while the light emitting section emits light is accumulated in the first capacitor and electric charge generated by receiving light while the light emitting section does not emit light is accumulated in the second capacitor. Image data of only reflected light which is a difference between the quantities of electric charge of the two capacitors may be obtained by providing a mechanism for outputting the difference between the two quantities of electric charge in reading the charge from the cell.
The present invention provides an image capture module for inputting a shape of an object on a three-dimensional space, including a light emitting section configured to irradiate light to the object to be imaged; and image capture section, disposed in the vicinity of the light emitting section, configured to detect the light emitted by the emitting device and reflected by the object.
In the image capture module, the light emitting section is disposed in the vicinity of and around the image capture section so as to be geometrically symmetrical. The light emitting section is disposed at positions where the light irradiated from the light emitting section does not directly enter the image capture section.
The image capture module further includes a reflecting device, mounted around the light emitting section, and configured to irradiate light emitted from the light emitting section in an object image capture range. The light emitting section has a directivity that illuminates a range wider than the image capture range and illuminates more brightly the peripheral part of the image capture range than the center of the image capture range.
The image capture module further includes a filtering device, mounted in front of the light emitting section or the image capture section, for protecting the light emitting section or the image capture section. The filtering device selectivity passes a wavelength of light to be inputted.
The image capture module further includes a casing for concealing and storing the whole of the light emitting section and the image capture section. The casing has a connector for exchanging signals with an internal circuit of the image capture section.
The image capture module further includes a rotary shaft, mounted to the image capture module, for rotatably moving the image capture module. The connector is disposed near the rotary shaft.
The present invention is also directed to an image capture section configured to input to a shape of an object on a three-dimensional space, including an image capture module, containing a light emitting section configured to irradiate light to an object to be imaged; and an image capture section, disposed in the vicinity of the light emitting section, configured to detect the light emitted from the light emitting section and reflected by the object, and a mechanism configured to move the image capture module within predetermined range of an angle of elevation.
The image capture apparatus further includes handles, attached to the image capture module, configured to move the image capture module, and a casing configured to conceal and store an external circuit of the image capture module.